


Soulmates with a Side of Whipped Cream

by OnceUponAGalaxyFarFarAway



Series: Stormpilot Advent Calendar Part II [18]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Barista Finn, Fluff, Hot Chocolate, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Writer Poe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 09:02:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13737543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnceUponAGalaxyFarFarAway/pseuds/OnceUponAGalaxyFarFarAway
Summary: Poe goes to his favorite coffee place in the hopes of getting some hot chocolate and some inspiration





	Soulmates with a Side of Whipped Cream

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally going to be just a coffee shop au but then it ended up having soulmates so...

Jedi Java had probably some of the best hot chocolate in the area.

Poe loved it there. He loved the sweet smell of the cafe, the smell of baking cookies, of coffee and tea. The interior of the shop was cozy and warmly lit, full of couches and cushions, with a shelf of books off to the side. It was an absolute dream, especially for a writer such as himself, especially a writer with a love for hot chocolate.

The hot chocolate was amazing. It was delicious, and way better than anything he could do. It was rich and sweet, with a layer of mini-marshmallows over the surface, and a generous heaping of whipped cream on top of that. And, to top it all off, there was a peppermint stick inside. 

It was amazing. Although Poe had noticed that it only came like that when a certain someone was at the counter. Finn. Finn, the beautiful barista whose face practically glowed in the lighting, whose smile was as warm as the hot chocolate he served. But when Finn wasn’t there, it was different. There was still the peppermint stick, and whipped cream, although there wasn’t quite as much. There were no marshmallows either, and Poe was rather curious as to why it was different when Finn was at the counter.

He’d ask, of course, if he wasn’t terrified of saying more than eight words to the other. Jess had once asked why he had picked such a specific number, and he’d been forced to lie, because he really didn’t want to admit that he had counted out the number of words in ‘Hi, can I get a hot chocolate, please?’.

So he just admired his gorgeous hot chocolate whenever he got it and got himself comfortable for an afternoon of writing. 

Or, if he wanted to be honest with himself, an afternoon of staring at his laptop and hoping that his story would just appear. 

Poe had been stuck in a rut for weeks now, and he was losing his mind over it. He was just so stuck on it. And it was on something so foolish. Romance. 

He loved romantic stories, of soulmates finding one another, of realizing they had had the same soulmark, that they had a whole life together. Poe knew it wasn't that easy, but he wanted to dream. 

His parents had been perfect like that. They had meet and developed a friendship before his dad had noticed that his mom had a specific birthmark on her elbow, one that he happened to have on his knee. And they'd had a wonderful relationship, up until she had passed away. 

Poe wanted that, desperately. He wanted that love for himself, he wanted that surge of exhilaration when he realized that someone had the same soul mark as him, in this case, six small moles, arranged in a star-like pattern, just under his ear. He wanted that  _ so _ badly. And it was starting to impact his writing. 

It wasn’t like Poe was a bad writer, he could write romance no problem, and it wasn’t like he had been single his whole life either. It was just getting harder and harder to imagine someone else finding their soulmate when he had no idea what it felt like. He had done everything, he had researched stories, watched movies, but still, nothing worked. It was really starting to get to him, too. It wasn’t that he needed romance in his life to be successful, he really didn’t, but he wanted to have that so bad. 

“Oh, that was a good line,” he murmured, typing it down. If he wanted to be honest with himself - he didn’t - it wasn’t that good, but it was the closest thing he had so far to an idea, so he might as well write it down.  

Maybe he could go somewhere with this, though. Maybe…

“Hot chocolate for Poe Dameron!” 

Okay, maybe not.

He sighed, getting to his feet and going up to the counter, offering a smile to Finn and taking his cup. “Thanks buddy.” he cleared his throat. Now was his chance. “Um, hey, I was wondering… uh… I just noticed, that… uh…” Finn was looking at him with curious eyes and Poe bit his lip. “I had just noticed that you make my hot chocolate a little differently? And I was just? I don’t know, curious, I guess.”

Finn looked somewhat mortified, blinking slowly. It took him a few long moments for him to say something. “Oh. I… I didn’t realize you had noticed that… It’s just.. I mean, you obviously like sweet things,” 

_ Oh, isn’t that the truth… _ Poe thought helplessly, watching him speak.

“I just did it one time, just to see, because that’s how I like my hot chocolate, and I was curious to see if you would, and you did, so I just… kept doing that.” Finn finished, shrugging a little, offering a little smile. 

Poe smiled. “I do like it, a lot. Do you do that for anyone else?”

Finn shook his head. “No, no. Just you. I just… I don’t know. I honestly didn’t think that you would notice, to be honest.”

Poe just smiled more at him. “It’s… I appreciate that, Finn, I mean.. You’ve got good taste in hot chocolate.”

Good lord. Why had he become a writer? He was terrible at this “words” business! He should drop some romantic line, right of a story, something cool. But no. Instead he was going to say some random dumb shit.

It got a smile out of Finn, though, which was mildly reassuring at least, and he opened his mouth to say something, until the was a rumble of chatter suddenly from the side. Poe looked over, brushing his hair back to see a group of teens having just come in. He turned back to Finn with a smile. “Guess I should let you go, huh?”

Finn was staring at him, though, and didn’t respond, looking stunned. Poe frowned, unsure if he had somehow made a mistake.

“Uh, buddy? Everything okay?” he asked, uncertain.

“Your soulmark,” the other croaked, tapping under his ear.

Poe nodded a little, tilting his head so the other could see it. “Uh… yeah? What about it?” His heart started beating a little faster. “You know someone with this?”

Finn nodded a little weakly. “Uh, you could say that. Well… of course I know him,” he said, tugging on his shirt collar to the side, where, to Poe’s shock, he had a star shaped pattern of moles under his collarbone. Not it was Poe’s turn to stare blankly at him, eyes wide. “He’s me,” Finn said suddenly. “I’m the someone. That’s probably pretty clear, though, I guess.” Poe blinked again and Finn looked increasingly nervous. “Are… are you going to say something? You’re starting to freak me out.”

“I… It’s you.” Poe said, a grin starting to form on his face. “It’s you. I’m glad it’s you.”

Finn smiled at that. “I'm glad it's you too.” He replied softly, before turning completely to shout, “Rey, can you take the counter for a sec!”

There was a moment's pause and then a shout of “Okay!”

Finn grinned, hopping out from behind the counter. “Wanna talk? I feel like I should know more about you other than that you're the cute guy with the laptop.”

Poe beamed. “And I don't know much about you either. Other than that you're the cute barista with the hot chocolate.”

Finn smiled, already pulling Poe along. “Well, come on, soulmate.”

Poe beamed. Out of all the possible places, he had never expected the coffee shop to be the place where he found his soulmate. Of course, with the smell of coffee in the air and Finn's hand in his, he couldn't complain.


End file.
